nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Doomslicer
Welcome Hi, welcome to Nitrome Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Rex210 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- NOBODY (Talk) 01:10, May 20, 2011 RE:how to take pics It is actually quite simple! I had a video I could show you how to do it, but the site I uploaded it to is no longer around. I use Xnview to take screenshots and Gimp 2.6 to give the sprites transparent backgrounds. Anyway, what you do is take a screenshot with an image capturing program (any program works well). Crop the image you want out of the screenshot. Then copy the image in the program and paste it into Gimp. Then with Gimp, you go into your tool box, select the pencil, and select the colour you want the background to be. Then with the pencil, you draw around the outline for the image you want. You can also use the Hand in the program to select a large area of colour, then use the Paint Can to fill in the area with the color you want. It is really easy to use. If you need help with it, I can upload images to show you what to do. --'I'm' Nobody (we mean the User) Creator of Nitrome Universe 12:33, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! I have an image editting program like Gimp, but where do i get a good free image capturing program? Rex209 04:17, June 9, 2011 (UTC) If you happen to have Windows Vista (or maybe the latest Windows 7, which I don't have, so I won't know), there is a program in the Accessories folder that lets you capture an image on your screen and save it. I like to take the pictures I upload by simply pressing the PrintScreen key on my computer, which can appear to be in different ways, ie. mine reads Prnt Scrn. If you press it, an image of what's on your screen will be captured. Then, you can paste it onto an image editing program and crop it there. You don't really need to scope around on the internet to search for an image capturing program, unless you really don't have one. If you are going upload Nitrome pics for the articles on the Wiki, it is recommended that you save them in PNG format, because this keeps the quality of the pictures. -- Random-Story 00:12, June 10, 2011 (UTC) The program is called Snipping Tool. Talk 16:44, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! I've found it. Rex209 00:46, June 11, 2011 (UTC) RE:Userboxes There in that category → Category:Userboxes --'I'm' Nobody (we mean the User) Creator of Nitrome Universe 13:15, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Thanks!Rex209 02:46, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Userboxes Hi! I see you've added some userboxes to your userpage. You can type and then add your userboxes past the line. Then, add after the area where you stop adding userboxes. This will help keep your userpage organized, with your user text on one side and all your userboxes on the other side of the page in their own little grouping. =) -- Random-Story 04:12, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Ok, thanks! Rex209: Ready for more testing! 05:11, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Bigger Image This image fill all the background. Also, I am happy to know that somebody uses Userboxes I created. Bye! 19:44, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Rex209: Ready for more testing! 00:43, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Battle of the Week I saw your comment, and I'm happy to know that more people suggest ideas. Write more ideas here! P.S. To do your Battle, I need to know wath have both in common. Also, other people can't be noticed if you reply them in your talk page, best reply in each other talk pages. Bye! 12:23, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Battle of the Week Your suggestion "Dr. Boshi VS Dr. Nastidious" will be posted the days 21 to 27. Thanks for your suggestion! 21:27, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Rex209: Ready for more testing! 01:15, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Battle of The Week Your battle is this week the Battle of the Week. Vote, and thanks! 20:19, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Battle of the Week Your suggestion "Droplets VS Fluffykins" will be posted the days 12th to 18th. Thanks for your suggestion! 17:56, December 4, 2011 (UTC) I noticed you were on the lego universe wiki. How is the wiki doing now that it's canceled? I play Lego Universe, but now that it's canceled... T /-\ /< € S /-/ / 00:26, December 6, 2011 (UTC) I play it too as a member. The wiki will remain, and there are rumors about someone buying lego universe's servers, but nothing solid. You can still play on lego universe until dec 31 if u r a nonmember, and jan 31 if u r a member. I'm using the time to get as much gear and models to put on my property as i can. my in-game username is chronomaestro --Rex209: from Nitrome, not Clone Wars! 01:32, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Mine is Electrofett. Thanks for th info on the wiki, I read it, but not edit it. T /-\ /< € S /-/ / 01:35, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Well for me, i edit it like i edit most wikis, just correcting errors and adding trivia. Rex209: from Nitrome, not Clone Wars! 05:06, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Long time no see Welcome back SQhi•(talk) 10:34, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Thanx! 11:02, June 29, 2012 (UTC)